User talk:The Maverick013
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball : AF Continues page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 09:41, October 2, 2011 Re: Newbie Reporting In What questions do you have for me? -KidVegeta It's perfectly fine if you fix up grammar on pages. As for pictures, you can use any picture of the show, but for drawings, such as ones from deviantart, you need to get permission from the artist before using them. -KidVegeta Re: Can you check this: I am a little busy, but I'll definitely finish reading by next week. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Almost nothing gets attention. Almost all users are too bent on writing their own fan fictions and spend little to no time reading others. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Aside from the faulty English, my main problem is Vegeta being out of character. He is not nearly as repulsive as you portray him in your fan fiction. Another thing I think is out of place is Future Trunks warning the Z Fighters about more androids. When Future Trunks went to the past, he already created an entirely different timeline. So whatever happens in his timeline will not affect the timeline we follow. Also, I don't quite understand why Gohan is the "only hope" when Vegeta is the one who knows SS4. I don't intend to sound discouraging, but those are my thoughts. I am curious though; is almost the entire story written by that 10-year-old and 6-year-old? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I would prefer it if you called it something else. As for the plot itself, I'll have to wait for what comes next. However, it is a bit rushed, and they go through all this way too fast. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:56, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we do not delete pages unless they are blatant troll material, or the pages have fewer than three sentences for more than three weeks. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It's good to keep adding templates to appropriate pages, although you don't really have to. And to be completely honest, the achievements do not really mean anything. We just placed them there to promote editing. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hi themavarick013 (Billybobdafunnie guay 19:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC)) Re:Question If you click the arrow to the right of the edit button, and click the "history" tab, you can see every edit on the page. As for Dragon Ball IT, it was only ever editted by the creator (and me, once), so that is not vandalism. The other one was, however. Good job on reverting that. -KidVegeta Categories Your like overstocking my pages with Categories. Could you please stop? It's irritating, and nearly vandalism. It only needs three or four Categories of the same thing. "Saiyans, Full Blooded Saiyans." Should be enough. Thanks, - Midgetman 00:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) who told u to edit my alpha page which u did wrong cause Alpha is not a story he's a character Re: Some More Questions: *You can place the template on your own stories. *Generally, it works the same as an "under construction" template, but is placed when the article has no content. *Not quite sure what you mean about people getting mad at you. The stub template is designed so that admins will place them on articles that need monitering for deletion, but you can place them on your own articles, with no fear of this. Hope this helps. -KidVegeta -KidVegeta Age. It's hard to believe your 27 (or 21. meh.) You litterally, almost all the time, spam us with your uncontinued "black holes." which are somehow enemys. Somehow, they defeat them? And you focuse more on your articles then story. I haven't even SEEN you make your own story, yet, your adding tens of thousands of blackholes, and useless character pages that I haven't seen in a story. I'm trying not to be rude, but, this confuses me. Enlighten me, perhaps? - Midgetman 00:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Lulz. That did make me laugh. I see now. You use Microsoft Word to revamp? Midgetman 00:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Nah. My signature was custom to my fb. Then it shorted, thats why Midget man isn't working. Fixed though. - Midgetman 00:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism It has already been reverted. -KidVegeta RE: Review I need a link. I hate to scour through the whole Wiki finding it. I would know the name, but, sadly, I forgot :[ Midgetman 22:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Reviewed. Lovely story for the first chapter. You, yourself, however, in NO offence whatsoever, need to work a little more on editing. No offence at all. Just saying, I mean no hostility. - Midgetman 17:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Good luck now, man! Midgetman 17:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the message: thank you for the message it will help me alot please check my blog i will be posting about the games i have played during the weeks. turbocore 22:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) yep i know i know but i had already posted before you told me that and he got pissed over nothing he could have just said something nice istead of going completly crazy. turbocore 00:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Whoa! Attacks like that happen occassionally. I don't know why they do, but they do. And I generally don't protect any pages (outside of templates or rules pages, for example). -KidVegeta Re: Question: Thanks for doing my Categories. I couldn't bother doing it cause I had to go get ready for sailing, and it just went off my mind. Then I realised it when I came home. Anyways, thanks. Nexus-Ank'hu 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to help me with my stories? Most likely the one i'm taking a break from? Boss of all Bosses. God of all Gods. I am.... Nexus-Ank'hu! 14:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z: The End. I've lost ideas for it. I need you to write it. *COUGHS* YOUR THE CHOSEN ONE *COUGHS Read the stories before it, or skim them and the biogs then reply. Thanks, Boss of all Bosses. God of all Gods. I am.... Nexus-Ank'hu! 00:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Answers: * Your writing will be fine. I don't mind your writing as i've seen it. * I chose you because well, your a good editor for AF Continues. * My backstory wasn't well developed, as, I really just created stories as a hobby * Sylis doesn't look like a Full-Blooded Saiyan cause there are nearly no girl Saiyan pictures. So, just imagine her hair black and her eyes brown/black. Further Questions to be answered? Ask: Boss of all Bosses. God of all Gods. I am.... Nexus-Ank'hu! 13:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to do whatever you want, even expand the chapters. Also. I like the new Chapter One ;P Boss of all Bosses. God of all Gods. I am.... Nexus-Ank'hu! 23:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) hi! (Billybobdafunnie guay's sister 15:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome. I'm looking forward to it, also, i've been inactive because my Linux Computer crashed and I needed to spend nearly a month recoding the Linux server that I customized so greatly. Boss of all Bosses. God of all Gods. I am.... Nexus-Ank'hu! 23:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It's fine Luis. I've been inactive abit too. ;P It used to be a free country. Then Obama Care happended. 18:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hey man we kneed some serious help back on gohanfan wiki, i've passed the privelage of founder onto you butwe need more people!